tonysworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Tony
Tony is the main character of the Tony world. Biography Tony, born in 1995 (therefore 12-17 years in the stories), is a boy with the diagnose Aspberger Syndrome and AD/HD. The Diagnoses causes him to often get very tough. He often plays pranks and fools around but also shows a little more emotional side of himself in Tony and the true love. Despite often acting wierd or mean, he does not mean anything bad and has a really big heart. Tony and the true love In this story, Tony appears more emotional. In the beginning, he and Rasmus mocks eachother about the fact that Tony never had any girlfriend. When the sweet and innocent girl Alice begins at the school, after Tony kisses her hand, she sees Tonys true personality and gets a crush on him. When going to the camp, Tony and Patrick unexpectly meets Alice on a rock near Eggdale where the camp was. After she asks if she can come to, Tony agrees and after arriving to the camp, she dances with Tony, takes a walk and kisses him on the cheek, while saying thank you for the evening. After a visit to the bath house where Tony and Alice grows attracted to eachother, Rasmus gets mad when he hears that Alice likes Tony so much. He can't understand why she would love a guy like Tony when she could have a guy like him. While his attempt to ruin Tony and Alice's relationships fails and makes Tony and Alice get a even better relationship, Rasmus pays a visit to Ottosson, a friend of Tony, he tries to shoot Tony and Alice with a destroying machine, but misses and hits the ground instead, causing the ground to begin a destroying process that will ocur 48 hours after the shoot. After Tony and Alice runs around and tells their friends to meet them att Eggdale, they suddenly bumps into Snork and Morgana who arrived to earth in order to save it. After arriving to Eggdale, Tony is present when Snork and Morgana finds out that Big Mountain is the place for Love Machine to be placed on. When the final day is ahead, Tony notices when Rasmus tries to steal the machine, but is stopped when Tony pushes him aside and takes the machine. While Tony, Alice, George and Patrick drives as fast as possible to get to the mountain before Rasmus, the others tries to stop him by dressing up as various things. Troublemaker Loke finally gets Rasmus when he throws a firecracker on the wheel causing it to explode. However, Rasmus steals a new car and mangaes to get there first. While Tony stands eye to eye against Rasmus, he tries to attack him but is knocked out by Rasmus. When Rasmus laughs and states he won, and that Tony is a jerk, Alice loses it and begins to violently attack him, but is knocked out herself while Rasmus grabbs her leg and holds her over a pit that Morgana and Snork created in order to stop Rasmus. While Tony wakes up, Rasmus mocks him and tells him that his "cute little friend" will get a free fall, prepering to kill Alice by throw her down. Driven by the power of love, Tony attacks Rasmus and punches him so hard that he falls down the pit himself, seemly dying. While Tony cries, thinking Alice is dead, she awakes and huggs him. However, Rasmus did not die and was saved while he cought a tree limb while falling down and rushes forward them in one last attack attempt. However, Alice who at the time was sick by Rasmus threatend of Tony, punched him hard in the face, causing him to once again fall off the cliff, this time down to the gang at the ground. Surviving by once again catch a cliff, he is attacked and captured by the gang when trying to escape. With only a few seconds left, Tony puts the machine on the right place and saves the world in the last second. While the three bullies Arne, Max and Robin starts to insult Tony, it causes him to sadly walk away. Seeing Tony depressed over this, Alice yells at them which gives them a real eye opener. After that, she slowly walks to Tony who sat behind a rock, telling him that she loves him. When Tony asks why, she replies that she doesn't love his actions, she loves him for the one he is. After kissing Alice, Tony yells to the gang that the danger finally is over. At a party the next day, He tells the group that he together with Alice will train away his greedy and selfish side and asks for forgivness for all his mean actions. The Story ends with Tony and Alice looking on the stars. Trivia *Is the main character of the stories. *